AT-101 84-in-1
The AT-101 84-in-1 is a pirated multicart that was bundled with the Ultra 8-Bit Famiclone by Argo. Overview This multicart contains 83 games, given that two of the ones listed are hacks of Duck Hunt. While most of the games included are 1st gen Famicom games, several other official titles appear on it as well as some unlicensed games and hacks. Oddly, despite the amount of games it contains, some of the most commonly found games (on multicarts) like PAC-MAN and Hogan's Alley aren't included on this multicart and many of the more well-known ones are hacked. The menu is standard for multicarts with yellow text on a black background. List of Games #80 Days (Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Sekai Isshu 80 Nichi Dai Bouken) #1942 #Arkanoid #Aladdin III (Magic Carpet 1001 with the title screen removed) #Argus #Adisland (Adventure Island) #ASCII (Penguin-Kun Wars) #Arabian (Super Arabian) #Badminton (Super Dyna'mix Badminton) #Baltron #B-Wings #Boat Race (F-1 Race hack) #Bird Week #Boom Man (Bomberman with the title screen hacked to read Boom Man) #Brush Roller (Unlicensed Hwang Shinwei game) #Clay Shoot (Duck Hunt with only the Clay Shoot mode available and the title screen has been removed) #Chack and Pop (Chack'n Pop) #Circus Charlie #City Connection #Challenger #Dig Dug #Dough Boy #Druaga (The Tower of Druaga) #Devil World #Dingdong (Hack of Binary Land, replaces the penguins with Doraemons) #Door Door #Dynamite Bowl #Elevator Action #Exerion #Formation Z #Front Line #Fire Dragon (Unlicensed Gamtec game) #Flappy #Flipull #Field Combat #Galaga #Galg (Zunou Senkan Galg) #Geimos #Gyrodine #Gotcha (Gotcha! The Sport!) #Galaxians (Galaxian) #Gradius (Misspelled as Gradtus on the list of games that the Ultra 8-Bit comes with) #Hyper Olympic #Joust #Karateka #Kage (THE LEGEND OF KAGE) #Lode Runner #Lunar Ball #Macross (Choukijuu Yousai Macross) #Magic Jewellery (Magic Jewelry by Hwang Shinwei) #Mag Max #Mappy #Millipede #Lode Runner 2 (Championship Lode Runner, says Lode Runner on the title screen) #Spar (Urban Champion hack) #Shoot UFO (Duck Hunt hack) #Othello (Unlicensed Bit Corp. game) #Pooyan #Pac Land #Pandamar (Super Mario Bros. hack) #Penguin (Obake no Q-tarou: Wan Wan Panic) #Route 16 (Route-16 Turbo) #Raid on Bay (Raid on Bungeling Bay) #Road Fighter #Feat (Yie Ar Kung-Fu hack) #Sky Destroyer #Space ET (SPACE INVADERS) #Star Gate #Star Force #Son Son #Spartan (Spartan X with a broken HUD and slightly glitched graphics) #Spelunker #Spy Vs Spy #Sqoon #Star Luster #Tag Team (Tag-Team Pro Wrestling) #Tank (Tank 1990, hack of Battle City) #Twin Bee #Wrestling (Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match, title screen says Wrestle) #Goonies (The HUD is broken and the player only gets 1 life as opposed to 3) #Wisdom (Wisdom Boy, unlicensed Gamtec game) #Warp Man #Xevious #Zippy Race Other versions *An earlier revision of this cart, bundled with the same console is numbered AT-001 and omits Boat Race, Championship Lode Runner, Spar, Shoot UFO, Feat and Goonies, replacing them with Balloon Fight, Ninja Fighter (Ikki), Ninja II, Nuts and Milk, Soccer and Wrecking Crew. Hidden within this multicart is a 90-in-1 menu containing several different games, omitting Boat Race, Championship Lode Runner, Paperboy, Star Soldier and World Cup and replacing them with 10-Yard Fight, Balloon Fight, Battle City, Clu Clu Land, Ikki, Ninja Jajamaru Kun, Nuts & Milk, Soccer, Tiger Heli, Urban Champion and Wrecking Crew. This unused menu appears to be from an even earlier version as some of the titles which are spelled correctly on the used menu are spelled wrong on the other menu. *AT-001 was also bundled with Trump Grand Manufacturing Co.'s Power Joy Famiclone as Power Joy PJ-008. * A later version of PJ-008 (albeit still numbered PJ-008) contains a similar set of games to AT-101, with Paper Boy, Star Soldier and World Cup (a Soccer hack) instead of Shoot UFO, Feat and Spar. *Another version of this multicart with a different label appears to have been bundled with a near identical console, with the only known difference with the list of games being that Balloon Fight included instead of Boat Race. *'Mega Arcade Action 99 in 1 AT-102', bundled with the "Mega Arcade Action" Famiclone (a later version of the Ultra 8 Bit) contains the same games as AT-101, with the addition of several repeats - mostly of Circus Charlie, Road Fighter and TwinBee - starting on a different level and with hacked (text-only) title screens. This version also adds a background image to the menu. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts